Assassination of Cuphead
"Oh no. Trịnh Thị Kim Chánh just made her evil move. A horrible move. Just as Cuphead will die someday... well, not at old age, but only within a matter of weeks or days or earlier, only at young age. Now she's gonna kill him and put us into a bad morale. I have a bad feelin' about this. She'll be reducing him into ceramic shards right now. Without Cuphead, Inkwell Isle's doomed for this, but I hope it's all up to Mugman to avenge his bro now. So, I think the ARVN's responsible for all of their evil intentions now. Even worse than the USRAC. Seriously." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Cup Shard The Assassination of Cuphead is the assassination event about Cuphead has been assassinated and stole his soul by Trịnh Thị Kim Chánh using M72 LAW and M-16 Vietnam,which making Mugman,Ms. Chalice and their friends have bad morale (and later making General Chén and Lê Cốc Đài Phương want revenge.) Maybe it will be happened after Offensive Resistance of Bersiegerlin and USRAC War events. Also,this events will make everyone in Inkwell Isle shocked and sad about Cuphead but even many former enemies and enemies from Inkwell Isle that they feels bad about the doom time of Inkwell Isle and him (except King Dice,Carlite and The Devil). Trịnh Thị Kim Chánh ordered to kill Cuphead by Ngo Dinh Diem because of his hating everyone of Inkwell Isle learn guerrilla tactic but it will make larger shocking of Inkwell Isle. Mugman and all of his friends are sorrow and cry because of lost Cuphead,which even their former enemies and enemies of Inkwell Isle (still except King Dice,Carlite and The Devil) feel bad and want redeem themselves to support them and against Ducangers in unite together and mutual benefit. History Plans The President Ngo Dinh Diem want prevent anyone spreading guerrilla tactical in Inkwell Isle and even take new opportunity plan and faster attack to invade Inkwell Isle. He planed to Trịnh Thị Kim Chánh (the ARVN member who committed killed many Toads in Toad Town Massacre) to stole Cuphead's soul by assassinate him. Assassination Trịnh Thị Kim Chánh was deployed to enter Inkwell Isle,later she use sleep spray to make Sally Stageplay and her husband sleep but has been spotted by Cuphead,Su Ji-Hoon,Preschool Girls,Team Magic School Bus and their friends,so that she starting resist them. When Cuphead got injured and damaged by her M-16 Vietnam in his avoid carelessly,she even use M72 LAW rocket launcher to kill him,which make a explosion and he become soul form but cause his ceramic shards will flying and injured some allies in a explosion. However,she even stole his soul when ARVN's Huey choppers attacked Mugman,Ms. Chalice and all of their friends and allies. So that she run away from them for bring to Ngo Dinh Diem. Retaliation and Aftermath After the assassination and soul thievery, Trịnh Thị Kim Chánh putted Su Ji-Hoon,Preschool Girls,Team Magic School Bus and Grand Alliance into a bad morale,even especially Mugman,Ms. Chalice,all of their friends and anyone in Inkwell Isle. Cuphead's body has been respawned in Inkwell Hospital but without his soul, he can't alive that causing affected to Mugman and all of his friends by bad morale and sorrow. But not only them,it making all Cuphead's former enemies feels bad about their fate and future times,even Kaiser of Werman Reich and Bon Bon's communist enemy with other former enemies (including monsters,nations and species) in Inkwell Isle. Therefore,USRAC is no longer invade Inkwell Isle that Vera is the one who can make deal Mary Joy Larionova and assassinate Ngo Dinh Diem due to solve Viet Cong's problem about against ARVN massacred VC prisoners. Many resistance events and rebellions with movements will make the born of new organizations and new factions,even new nations can fight at Ducangers ! However,Mugman,Ms, Chalice and all of their friends will have their retaliation to resist and defeat South Vietnam under Ngo Dinh Diem rule before restore Cuphead and Pasig Trials And now it will causing Operation Wallop starting,which Su Ji-Hoon,Preschool Girls,Team Magic School Bus and the rest of Grand Alliance with especially Mugman,Ms. Chalice (lead this operation),all of their friends and their former enemies in Inkwell Isle will fight South Vietnam.save Cuphead's soul and take new mutual benefit.Category:Assassinations Category:Battles Category:Conflicts Category:Events Category:World War III Events